


attempting to capture the snacks

by Minhou



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhou/pseuds/Minhou
Summary: Korean translation of the original work by bishopsknifepatrick





	attempting to capture the snacks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [attempting to capture the snacks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900931) by [bishopsknifepatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick). 



부엌으로 들어가자 그는 곧바로 집이 텅 빈 것을 느낄 수 있었다. "댈런!" 하고 브랜든이 소리쳤다. 잠시 뒤 그는 냉장고에 자석으로 고정되어 있는 쪽지를 보았다.

///  
스튜디오에 갔다가 오후에 돌아올 거야  
댈런  
///

이미 1시 26분이었기 때문에 브랜든은 그냥 신경을 끄고서 아침, 아니면 점심으로 먹을 것을 찾아보았다. 냉장고는 사실상 텅 비어 있었다. 안에 남은 것은 오렌지 주스 반 병, 며칠 전에 먹다 남은 햄 그리고 마요네즈 한 병 뿐이었다. 배가 꼬르륵거리자 브랜든은 젠장, 하고 중얼거렸다.

찬장에도 마찬가지로 먹을 것이라곤 거의 없었다. 브랜든은 "그래, 뭔가 꼭 먹을 필요는 없지." 하고 혼잣말했다.

그는 거실로 가서 앉아 tv 채널을 이리저리 돌렸지만, 볼 만한 것을 찾지 못했다. 그는 지루해졌고 지루해지니까 허기가 찾아왔다.

그는 배달을 시키거나 할 생각도 했지만, 그럼 돈이 들 거였고 그는 수중에 돈이 하나도 없었다. 밖에 나가는 것도 좋은 생각 같지는 않았다.

브랜든에게는 이제 두 가지 선택지가 있었다.

(1) 그의 연인이 집에 와서 뭔가 만들어주거나 아니면 먹을 걸 사올 때까지 기다린다. 아니면 (2) 그냥 죽는다. 두 번째가 더 그럴듯해 보였다.

그는 바닥에 드러누웠다. 천장을 쳐다보자 지금 치즈버거를 먹는다면 얼마나 좋을까 하는 생각을 멈출 수 없었다.

그는 고개를 뒤로 젖혀서 찬장 위를 쳐다보았다. 그리고 거기에 바로, 브랜든이 마구 짜증낼 때를 대비하여 댈런이 모아두는 간식 상자가 있었다.

브랜든은 결심한 채로 앉았다. 그는 찬장을 열심히 노려보며 간식을 꺼내기 위한 계획을 세우려고 노력했다. 댈런은 키가 쓸데없이 크니까 그의 손이 닿지 않는 곳에 간단히 간식을 올려놨었다.

그는 주방 식탁의 의자 하나를 놓고 올라설 수도 있었지만, 그때 그는 저번에 그렇게 했을 때, 개들이 뛰어다니며 의자를 쳐서 자신이 태어나서 가장 빠른 속도로 3초 동안 날아갔다는 사실을 기억해 냈다.

의자 계획이 탈락했으니 브랜든은 다른 방법들을 시도해 보았다. 먼저 찬장을 기어올라가려고 했는데, 균형을 맞추기 위해 매달릴 곳이 없었다. 그리고는, 막대기를 써 봤지만 결국 실패했다. 마지막으로, 정말 멍청하긴 했지만 그는 도움닿기를 해서 최대한 높이 뛰어 간식을 잡으려고도 해 봤다. 사실 그러고도 간식을 낚아채기는커녕 지쳐버리기만 했다.

그는 적어도 한 시간을 시도한 뒤에야 포기했다. 그는 다시 바닥에 누워 부루퉁해졌다. 그리고, 그는 앞문이 열리는 소리를 들었다. "자기야, 나 집에- 무슨 일이야?" 브랜든은 앞에 죽은 듯이 널브러져 있었고 댈런이 완전히 혼란스러워 하는 채로 서 있건 말건 신경쓰지 않았다.

"먹을 거 가져왔어?" 브랜든이 댈런의 질문을 무시하며 물어봤다.

"아니. 왜?"

"먹을 게 하나도 없어." 브랜든이 멍하게 말했다. "위쪽 선반에서 간식을 봤는데, 꺼낼 수가 없었어."

"그러니까 못 잡은 이유가 혹시...?"

"거기까지 닿지가 않아서." 브랜든은 말하면서 손을 배에 얹고 가만히 있으려고 노력했다.

댈런은 한숨을 쉬고 찬장으로 걸어갔다. 그는 키가 그렇게 큰데도 까치발을 들어야 했다. 상자를 당기자 너무 가볍게 느껴졌다.

"이런."

"뭔데?" 브랜든이 걱정하는 목소리로 물었다.

댈런이 망설이며 대답했다. "네가 간식을 다 먹어버린 것 같은데."

브랜든은 정말 울 것 같은 눈으로 쳐다보기만 했다.

댈런이 팔을 벌린 채로 "이리 와." 하고 말하자 브랜든은 거기에 파고들었다. 눈물이 떨어지기 시작했다. "타코 벨에 갈래?"

브랜든은 울면서 조용히 그래, 하고 말했다.


End file.
